The Councils on Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology (ATVB) and the Peripheral Vascular Disease (PVD) of the American Heart Association (AHA) hold an annual Spring Meeting, the most recent of which, ATVB/PVD 2015, was held in San Francisco, May 7-9, 2015. The meeting was a resounding success with 989 registrants. The number of abstracts submitted to ATVB 2015 was 670, the third highest in 16 year history, and, for the seventh year in a row, was well above the typical ~400 abstracts that had been submitted in earlier years. These encouraging statistics provide tangible evidence of the broad interest and commitment of the scientific community in the topic areas of ATVB, PVD and vascular medicine and the overwhelming enthusiasm for the format and atmosphere of this meeting. Basic scientists, translational researchers and clinicians, seasoned investigators and early career scientists, enjoy coming to this AHA Spring meeting. The next ATVB/PVD conference will be held May 4-6, 2016 at the Omni Nashville in Nashville, TN. As with previous applications, this proposal specifically requests support for our Young Investigator Travel Awards. Knowing that early stage investigators are the future of our scientific progress, a major emphasis of our annual conference is to encourage the active involvement of the younger cohort of investigators in the ATVB and PVD Councils of the AHA. Young Investigator Travel Awards have been supported by the NIH/NHLBI for 14 years. These awards are an integral part of our strategy to recruit, retain and actively engage young investigators in the fields of arteriosclerosis, thrombosis, vascular biology and vascular medicine research that are of major importance to the NIH-NHLBI and the health of the U.S. population. Narrative: This renewal application seeks support for Travel Awards for Young Investigators to attend the 2016 ATVB/PVD Scientific Sessions of the Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology (ATVB) and Peripheral Vascular Disease (PVD) Councils of the American Heart Association. The ATVB/PVD Scientific Sessions provide unique opportunities for early stage investigators to meet peers, present their work, and interacting with senior colleagues across distinct disciplines that have an interest in cardiovascular disease as a unifying theme.